


Art for Steel Armadillo

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Steel Armadillo written by jane_x80https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526060/chapters/28523548





	Art for Steel Armadillo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steel Armadillo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526060) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This is my first artwork in the MCU and Captain America (movies) fandoms but maybe not my last. ;)
> 
> I would like to thank Jane for giving me the opportunity to create this crossover artwork for her story.

Cover Art for Steel Armadillo  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526060/chapters/28523548>

by jane_x80 

part II of the serie « Indefinitely »

 

 


End file.
